A Simple Life
by ChibiTot-chan
Summary: Two girls from different upbringings. One is the daughter of a wealthy man in Kyoto, the other a simple helper around the inn where samurai's stay. When these two girls meet, they will switch lives. But will they be able to fool everyone else?
1. chapter one

Authors Note: Yes, I know. There are a lot of RK/SM fics out there already. But I couldn't help myself by writing one myself.  
  
**********  
  
This life is like a game, You got players, Then you have fate.  
  
The necklace swung from side to side as she walked, giving off a bright light as the sun reflected off of it. She carried a small load of food which she carried in front of her the barrel heavy full with rice. The sun seemed to beat heavily on her, making the load heavier then it was.  
  
"It's so hot" she complained, as she tried to hurry her pace. The sooner she was back at the inn, the sooner she could cool off. She frowned as she saw the inn come in sight, a strange red haired man stood in front of the entrance.  
  
The girl frowned as she got closer, why did he always stand there waiting for her? The frowned deepened as she thought of the many reasons for him standing there. But none of them seemed to add up or seemed like the boy.  
  
The moment she reached the door she felt her arms become lighter then they were. She blinked her blue eyes as she looked at the red-haired boy he was standing there holding the barrel that had the rice in it, in his hand.  
  
"Can't let you carry something this heavy, you'll get in trouble"  
  
The girls face became sour as she watched his retreating back. That was the rudest thing he ever said to her. She followed him into the inn, closing the door behind her. Her blonde hair became lose from the braid she wore in town.  
  
"Usagi" a voice screamed from the kitchen, the girl cringed as she stopped in her tracks. She looked up to see a middle-aged lady standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Her hands were on her hips, as she frowned.  
  
"Usagi" she started to scold, how many times have we told you to not to go out in town by yourself. Really child, what will we do if the wolfs were to get a hold of you?"  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, as she walked up to the old woman, entering the kitchen. She really didn't need this after all, "Battousai was waiting for me" she thought. The kitchen was filled with silence, but every now and then you could hear chatter going on.  
  
Usagi placed a plate with steaming rice and vegetables up, placing a cup of sake with a small bowl on the tray. She walked out of the kitchen to where the warriors were all sitting. Usagi straightened herself up before walking out there.  
  
"They started drinking already" she thought disgustingly, wrinkling her nose at the idea of drinking that nasty stuff. She didn't drink occasionally and if she did, she made sure it was in moderate terms.  
  
"Besides, I wouldn't want to be someone they picked up in a tavern" she thought.  
  
Usagi gave a disgusted face as an old drunken man winked her way. She put on a passive look as she walked in the middle, placing the food down in front of a younger old man. Her eyes widened as she felt a hand, grabbing her butt.  
  
Usagi counted to ten and smiled at him as she removed his hand. She stood up leaving the room, ignoring the whistles she got from the many drunken warriors. Usagi sighed as she walked into the kitchen again, her eyes widening at the sight of another tray.  
  
"Don't worry this is Kenshin's tray" the woman said.  
  
Usagi picked the tray up heading out into the hallway. She could hear the laughter of drunken men from the other room, she turned right heading down towards the room. This was probably one of the only guys she could stand.  
  
She knocked at the door, "Kenshin I have your food" she said, as she waited for him to acknowledge her. He didn't answer so she opened the door standing in the door way. She blushed as she caught him without a shirt on, she turned around quickly.  
  
"Gomen Kenshin" she stuttered, her face red now.  
  
"My food I presume?" he breathed behind her, she tensed as he realized how close he was. They were so close that when she turned around, they were nose to nose. She blushed harder as she had the image of what she saw, still etched in her mind.  
  
"Yes" she said, shoving it into his arms. Turning hastily to leave she didn't notice the smile that curled onto his face.  
  
"Funny girl" he thought.  
  
*****************  
  
The room was so, quiet as they drank their tea. A young girl with blonde hair sat down at the end, putting her cup down as she finished the last of it. She looked out at the sunny day, here she was sitting inside. She sighed.  
  
"I can't wait for winter" she thought, as she stood bowing as she dismissed herself. The other members of the family continued to drink their tea. The blonde haired girl sighed as she walked down the hall, to her room. 


	2. chapter two

Author Notes: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I deeply apologize if that wasn't a long chapter before hopefully this one is a little bit longer. Hopefully I had caught the interest of my readers this one seems to flow more easily.  
  
***********  
  
She doesn't ask  
  
Who you are,  
  
Or what you've done,  
  
She takes a hold of your hand,  
  
And stays with you throughout time,  
  
She's your angel.  
  
Chapter two  
  
The women of the inn were, busy all morning through afternoon. There were woman cooking, and some women were stuck with the laundry. Lucky for Usagi her dad sent her out on an errand, her face fell with the idea.  
  
"Buy some more kimonos" her father's voice, echoed through her mind as she walked down the busy street. Kenshin was walking right beside her, as they pushed passed the crowded market place. Usagi went into the store, as he waited outside.  
  
He looked out at the corner of his eyes, a wisp of blonde hair catching his eye. He blinked as he turned his head to look, but the girl had disappeared. Kenshin frowned as he looked back to the store to make sure his cargo, was still intact and in the store.  
  
Sure enough she still there, laughing with the young man who sold the kimono's. His frowned deepened, as he noticed how the man touched Usagi, who in returned laughed nervously, a tint of red on her cheeks. She waved the man goodbye, walking back outside to Kenshin.  
  
Usagi smiled at him as she came out, standing at his side. She frowned as he didn't return it but continued to stare in the store. She giggled, as she watched him, was he jealous?  
  
Kenshin brought his attention back to his companion, as he felt his hand being held in another. He looked down at their entwined fingers, a blush rose to his face.  
  
Usagi turned to walk in the other direction, toppling over a rock as she miscalculated her footing. She blushed, chuckling at herself as she nearly tripped in front of him. She turned her head to see what he was doing, what he thought of her klutz attack.  
  
But he didn't say or do anything in fact he only stared off behind them. Usagi gave a sigh of relief, as she straightened up, at least she won't be teased about this later on.  
  
"But, I wonder what got him all out in space?" she asked, as she stood right behind him, looking in the same direction.  
  
She froze as she saw figures in the distances, these weren't ordinary day people. No, there was something totally off about them, every step they took the more tense Kenshin got, the more she began to cling to his gi.  
  
This feeling was so new to her, unlike that one time a cat jumped out of the dark alley, scaring her completely out of her wits. Yes. There was something different about this fear it crawled whenever they got closer.  
  
The shinsengumi walked into the crowded road, as people in fear of them shrank away from the middle of it. The shoppers stood on the sides, watching as the wolves walked on by. They didn't say or do anything, but a man with black hair and amber eyes scanned the market.  
  
"One of the Ishin Shishi soldiers are out, hitokiri battousai?" he thought amusedly.  
  
But the wolf was greatly disappointed and annoyed when he saw a short blonde hair girl, staring wide eyed at him. He frowned, where was that manslayer? Was he really what they say? Hitokiri battousai, an imagination of the Ishin Shishi?  
  
The crowd began to flood the streets again once the wolves were out of sight. Usagi peeked down the road at them, watching as they walked down without even stopping. But that man, why did he look her way?  
  
"Did he know Battousai was here?" she asked.  
  
Usagi shook her head denying it, Kenshin left way before they even walked by here. So why did that man look her way for? She shivered as she remembered how he looked at her, cold dangerous amber eyes.  
  
Usagi shrieked with fright as she felt someone grab her forearm, her mouth was covered so she wouldn't attract any attention to them.  
  
"Kenshin" She hissed.  
  
**********************  
  
"Ms. Yukishiro"  
  
The blonde haired girl stopped in her tracks, turning her head to see who had called to her. A young woman with soft black hair, and a white Kimono stood behind her. The sash of the Kimono was tightly around her.  
  
"Yes. What is it?" She asked.  
  
The other woman looked at her amused, as she quickly hid it behind a façade. There were many rumors going around about her, all of them leading to one man, her lovely fiancé.  
  
True they were childhood sweethearts and she did love him. Love! That was something she could never express to anyone outside of her family, after she raised her little brother.  
  
"Your fiancé is waiting for you, he just arrived" The woman said.  
  
Minako nodded her head as she walked with the girl back to the main house. The soft snow crunching beneath her feet as she walked over it. The snow was one thing she liked the best, it was where it was cold and beautiful.  
  
"Yes, even a person can be cold and beautiful."  
  
*******************  
  
Usagi sneezed the moment that they walked through the front door. She looked up to see her father standing there, looking worried. "Now he worries" she thought dryly.  
  
"I'm fine" she said.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes as she walked by him, waving her hand as she walked off. There were sometimes when she liked to be by herself.  
  
"Tell Kenshin, that we have a meeting tonight" her father yelled to her.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes smiling as she looked at the person walking down the hall. He just continued to walk, not quite noticing her.  
  
"Meeting tonight" she said simply, walking down the hall. She didn't need to say anything else, she let out another sneeze, but she needed to get rid of this cold.  
  
Usagi walked into her room laying the futon out. Maybe, a nap would help her with this cold she has gotten. But still, she couldn't help but think about that guy in the market. Did he know who she was with, or did he really see Kenshin?  
  
"Maybe it's my fever" she thought, closing her heated eyes to sleep.  
  
In the corner of the inn a group of men sat around a table, the door closed behind them. Things weren't going exactly their way.  
  
"shinsengum!, So they finally come out" katsu said.  
  
They were unaware of someone listening in on them, so that's who they were. She heard many rumors about them from innkeeper.  
  
.... ...  
  
"The shinsengumi were police troops, but because of how some members acted, they got a really bad reputation here in Kyoto."  
  
.... ....  
  
"Like what you heard?" a cold voice asked.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened she didn't even hear the door open. She looked up laughing nervously, as she looked at cold eyes.  
  
"Kenshin" she said cheekily.  
  
************************  
  
Thank you to  
  
Lady Love: Well, only time will tell. After all, they are in a war. But you never know.  
  
Veggie briefs: I hope this chapter was quite as interesting as the last one, and a little bit longer. But hopefully it worked out for both.  
  
PrincessSlvrMoon: Ah thank you. I felt really mad too, but as for the couples. We'll have to wait and see. Right now, I'm trying to work on the plot. 


End file.
